Deathbed
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Angel lies on his deathbed, waiting for death to take him away.  Warnings: Yaoi, Tragedy, Angst


Title: Deathbed  
>Warnings: Tragedy, Angst and Yaoi<p>

Angel felt his arms grow numb once again, his throat burning up and he wheezed, the monitor by his side beeping loudly as air was pushed into his tired lungs. His legs had long fallen asleep, tears flowing from his eyes slowly, his last tears.

This was his death bed.

He was going to die here, completely alone and with no one to cry for him. If anything no one would care, his ex-wife might even throw a party. Their marriage had been a sour one, filled with shout and hate, their love had suddenly disappeared. Yet again he had been inquired by her father if he loved her, shotgun resting on his lap as he stared him down. Soon their marriage had turned, she had fallen in love with another yet Angel was left with no one. Taking a liking to both cigarettes and alcohol, he continued to push the memories away with a few shots of tequila.

His lungs pushed harder, trying to take in the fresh air in it's tired crumbled black walls.

Again he thought of his father, remembering how his mother would hold him and cry, clutching to his small figure as she tried to explain why daddy was gone. Angel had felt nothing, his father was never home, in fact he had only seen him once. _What is a father?_Soon he abandoned the thought, just like his father abandoned him.

Soon blue eyes had opened in his mind, and he felt his heart beat a bit harder.

The mysterious smile soon came into view, and with it ocean-blue hair that fell around a beautiful white face. Angel began to cry harder, remembering all the misty smiles that came from that boy. He spoke rarely, but his words were always filled to the brim with emotions, true meaning spilling from each syllable. His thin pale hands had always shots of color dripping from his fingertips, his hand gentle cradling his favorite paint brush. The bluenette's emotions were colored onto white paper, each message reflecting every beautiful thought and idea. His eyes would become bright, a light reflected in those big blue eyes, that spoke of the truth and made him louder than anyone he had ever met before.

Angel fell asleep, the scent of lilacs filling his senses until he blacked out from the world.

He lived another day, but he began to sulk, no one was here to love him. In fact he probably never been loved in his life. A light laugh flowed to his mind, and soon he remembered the closest he gotten to love, his favorite boy had never said much. Even when they linked hands and gave gifts, he would always smile, and Angel couldn't even speak because of his breath-taking beauty. _I'm going to make you the best painting ever._The brunette began to cry, sobbing loudly and choking on his tears, that lovely smile would never leave his heart. No matter how hard he tried he could never bring himself to love like that again, to wake up in complete bliss and find the perfect day beginning with that small smile.

Angel began to feel his lungs failing him, and yet he still fought despite not having a reason to live.

When he woke up, a small bushel of lilacs rested at the side table, filling the room with a soft and sweet scent. Angel didn't know what to do, his reminiscing was too painful, and he had no one that loved him. Those flowers must have been out of pity, and soon he struggled to reach for his wallet, moving his weak and old bones. His fingers touched the cool leather, and he brought it in front of him, his bony tan fingers reaching inside and pulling out a shred of paper with dull red paint. It had been a long time since he had looked at it. He was either too busy trying to find love or just completely hung-over. His life had been a complete failure, a failure as he wasted his precious time away. He had nothing to do, and only waited for death to painfully take his pathetic self.

Soon his hands had rubbed the old paint, the dead red chipping and crumbling in his fingers. He laughed, it was like he was holding his heart in his hand.

Months passed and he still had yet to die, wondering why it was taking so long for his life to end.

Again and again the lilacs would come, perfectly perched on the side to fill his senses with a light and soft scent, always making him remember his lovely boy. _I'm going to make you the best drawing ever._Soon he laughed, his voice somewhat hollow as he remembered how flawless white skin had smudges of charcoal. Despite all the dark smudges, his eyes still glowed, almost as blue as the sky. Angel felt his heart thud loudly in his chest, smiling as he remembered his sweet love.

_I love you._

Angel felt his entire body breakdown, tears becoming simply too overwhelming. His heart had shriveled up and merely became a dark husk of red, dying with that fading smile. His throat closed up and he was having trouble breathing again, every sob sending a sharp pain through his chest. Each breath was followed by a stabbing pain through his neck, leaving a giant never-ending hole.

His love was never able to finish his painting.

The first time in years he finally mourned, his eyes trying to repel the boy from his mind. At the funeral, he had still looked lovely, alive almost. But once he touched his deceased lover, he felt the thin hand carry no warmth, a chill that could never be chased away. His eyes stayed forever shut, never to open again. The small boy that had walked by him had taken his hand, "Why is he like that?" Angel had been shocked at the boy's question, his eyes pressing him to answer. Soon he sat down beside the boy, "He's...sleeping." The child clutched his hand tighter, "Why are you crying?"

Angel turned and tried to smile, "I'm not going to be able to see him after this." The boy threw his hands around the Latino, "But why does he have to sleep? Why won't you see him anymore?" Angel smiled finally feeling some relief, "He's going to be an angel." The boy then smiled as well, a light reflecting in his eyes, "Wow, an angel? He's going to be the most prettiest angel!" Angel finally let the boy go, seeing him run back to his parents and going into their arms.

The lilacs had filled his nostrils and felt his heart finally clutch painfully, "I love you Oblio."

He blinked away the tears and finally saw his lovely boy, sitting by him with a sad smile. Angel tried to yell out, "You are my angel. I love you. I love you. I love-" finally his lungs had collapsed. Even as his body felt the worst pain in his entire life, he smiled, holding Oblio's hand all the while.

Leaning down the blue haired man whispered, "It's time to leave." Angel smiled as best he could, the pain was slowly fading away, as his eyes fluttered, but he kept trying to see his lovely boy. That smile had soothed the older man, giving him the best joy in the world. "You'll never be lonely again." Angel choked again, trying to respond, but his love simply kissed his eyelids, taking his last dying breath, it sounding more like a contented sigh. His last moments were filled with those wonderful lilacs softly enticing his senses to play one last game.

Angel continued to fade, Oblio clear in his mind and heart, finally resting peacefully. He had been silly to think that he wasn't loved, those lilacs were for him after all...

_**A/N:This is for a fried of mine that had already passed away. His memory still lingers in my mind and so for his birthday(today) I hope that he will remember me too.  
>I love you Steven. R.I.P <strong>_


End file.
